This invention relates generally to child car seats to securely restrain a child in an automoble, and more particularly, to a built-in, permanently installed or installable child's car seat.
With the increased concern for, and legislation dealing with, safety of children in a vehicle, several patents have issued disclosing various forms of supportive and protective and protective seats for children which are adapted to be strapped or otherwise secured onto an existing vehicle seat. Such inventions are disclosed in U.S. Pat. Nos.: 3,709,558; 4,205,877; 4,274,674; and 4,402,548.
These above-referenced child's seat inventions are intended to be easily and conveniently secured in and removed from a vehicle. However, when installed therein, they create a substantial obstruction in the seat whereon they are attached. Additionally, the restraining means, whether by existing vehicle seat belts, or by included straps or other fastening means, are cumbersome to release and disengage.
Prior art also discloses children's seats which appear to be interconnected to the floor structure of the vehicle. Such inventions are disclosed in U.S. Pat. Nos. 3,515,431 and 4,183,580. However, because of their unique structure and means of interconnection to the vehicle, these inventions have little specific relationship to applicant's invention.
Applicant is also aware of a specific and unique design for a child's safety chair as shown in U.S. Pat. No. 3,964,787. Because this disclosure includes no description of a means for interconnection or interattachment to any portion of the vehicle, it is presumed that it is intended to simply rest on a vehicle's seat, relying on the unique protective shape of the seat and retaining members disclosed therein.
A complex and apparently cumbersome passive child restraint system, not including a specific seat design, is disclosed in U.S. Pat. No. 4,256,329. Likewise, this invention is unrelated specifically to children's seat design.
Lastly, applicant is aware of a vehicle seat pad for use by children, U.S. Pat. No. 3,707,008, wherein a plurality of integral sections, each being adjustable in height, enable children to sit at substantially normal eye level. This invention, however, has no relationship to children's safety or containment within the vehicle.
The present invention discloses a uniquely shaped children's safety seat which is intended to be permanently installed or installable within the upright back portion, preferably, of the back seat of a vehicle. This invention may be installed into existing vehicles after modification of the seat back, or may more easily be installed as original equipment when the vehicle is manufactured. In addition to offering a permanently secured protective child's seat for use, the present invention, in its folded closed position, is considerably less obtrusive to other passengers in the vehicle.